Sahuagin
| patron deity = Sekolah | language = Aquan, Common, Sahuagin | challenge = 2 | source = | page = | first = Blackmoor (called “Devil Men of the Deep”) | based = Much of sahuagin society is based on Aztec society. }} Sahuagin (pronounced sah-HWAH-gin ) are a fish-like monstrous humanoid species that live in oceans, seas, underground lakes, and underwater caves. Sahuagin speak Sahuagin, though some have been known to speak Common and Aquan. Physical description Sahuagin are usually green skinned; darker on the back and lighter on the belly. Many have dark stripes, bands, or spots, but these tend to fade with age. An adult male sahuagin stands roughly six feet (1.83 meters) tall and weighs about 200 pounds (91 kilograms). Sahuagin are highly fish-like, with webbed feet and hands, gills, and a finned tail. There is additional webbing down the back, at the elbows and, notably, also where human ears would be. About one in every 216 hatchlings possesses four functional arms. These four-armed mutations are usually black, fading to gray in color. While Sahuagin usually kill off defective hatchlings, they allow these to live. Combat Savage fighters, sahuagin ask for and give no quarter. When swimming, a sahuagin tears with its feet, striking with its talons or a weapon. Spears and tridents tend to be their favored weapons. About half of any group of sahuagin are also armed with nets. Society Sahuagin are the natural enemies of aquatic elves and lizardfolk. Elves and sahuagin cannot co-exist peacefully, and wars between them are often prolonged, bloody affairs that occasionally even interfere with shipping and maritime trade. Sahuagin tolerate the lizardfolk much more than they do the elves. Sahuagin have an only slightly less vehement hatred for tritons. Exactly why the two races hate each other so much is unknown, but what is known is that the presence of an aquatic elf community within several miles of a sahuagin community occasionally causes some sahuagin to be born as malenti; mutants who resemble aquatic elves. They also hate the kuo-toa and the morkoth, though it is not unheard of for these races to ally. Multiple births are frequent among sahuagin, and they deal very harshly with offspring who are not robust or aggressive enough, eliminating them through compulsory fighting to the death between young sahuagin. Sahuagin seem fixated on all aspects of consumption, and are eager to weed out anything they see as weak or unworthy to compete for resources. Religion Sahuagin worship Sekolah, the lawful evil god of sharks, as their patron deity and the father of their race. They also perceive him as the ultimate adjudicator and incarnation of punishment, officiating over an endless struggle between mythic figures. These figures are the hunter: "He Who Eats", and the hated: "It That Is Eaten", with the struggle between them reflected in every aspect of life. Because of this, sharks are seen as holy creatures to them, and dolphins are hated for their friendship with aquatic elves. The Sahuagin make regular, living sacrifices to Sekolah by feeding the sacrificed being to the sharks that follow every sahuagin priest. References Sources * * * Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Creatures with a 2 challenge rating Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures Category:Sahuagin Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Creatures